primordialsfandomcom-20200215-history
Charlotte Anderson-Chamberlayne
Charlotte Anderson-Chamberlayne is a main character on . Charlotte is a werewolf turned hybrid, and described as "gorgeous, but tough as nails and also very protective". She is the mother of Lillian Chamberlayne, the world's fist hybrid of three supernatural species, whose father is Christopher Chamberlayne. She is also the wife of her daughter's uncle Thomas. Early History Charlotte was born on 22 May, 1991 in Los Angeles. She was originally a werewolf and triggered her curse by killing a human when she was thirteen. When she met Christopher, he had saved her from a group of vampires, and that same night they had sex together conceiving their daughter. Christopher had left Los Angeles when their daughter was born. Luckily, Thomas had followed him and convinced him to come home and raise Lily the proper way, along with Vincent Marshall. Personality Charlotte is described as tough as nails and she can, at times, be protective. She can be somewhat of a tomboy, in that she doesn't buy into the usual expectations held for teenage girls; she scoffs at high school pretenses, doesn't seem to get on well with other girls, and holds her own against her male counterparts. Charlotte is at times immature, impulsive and tends to speak before she thinks, which can get her into trouble. She is a highly skilled manipulator with extremely questionable morals, she has proven she is willing to do anything to get what she wants even at the expense of others' lives. In her own way she is terrified of Christopher, Charlotte tries to hide this but Christopher always manages to see right through her. Charlotte was transformed into a hybrid by her daughter's blood. Charlotte died shortly after giving birth to her daughter but her daughter's blood was in her system at the time. When she awakes she shows the ability to know where her baby is, even if she is hidden from her by a powerful spell. She is also a very protective mother. Powers & Abilities |-|Werewolf= As a werewolf, Charlotte possessed the standard werewolf powers and abilities. She is also a skilled hand-to-hand combatant as she defeated, pregnant, witches that came to kill her and Lily; She uses objects to her advantage. She is very skilled with kick/punch combos Charlotte faced, unarmed, four witches armed with machetes and crossbows and managed to kill them with her bare hands. During her pregnancy, she didn't transform and due to her daughter and healed faster than a regular werewolf. |-|Werewolf-Vampire Hybrid= After completing her transition, due to her daughter's blood, she possessed all the standard powers and abilities of an werewolf-vampire hybrid. Charlotte continued to show great skill in physical combat, such as fighting multiple vampires at once and defeating all of them, seemingly one by one. She even moved fast enough that some of them couldn't even counter her attacks and could remove their hearts in the blink of an eye. Recently, Charlotte demonstrated yet another unusual level of her powers by transforming into her wolf form within seconds, something that takes werewolves hours to complete. While in her werewolf form she was able to completely dismember them in seconds. Weaknesses |-|Werewolf= Charlotte possessed the typical weaknesses of a Werewolf. |-|Werewolf-Vampire Hybrid= Charlotte has the typical weaknesses of a werewolf-vampire hybrid. Relationships * Charlotte and Lily (Mother & Daughter/Close Allies) * Thomas and Charlotte (Husband & Wife/Close Allies) * Christopher and Charlotte (Family/Frenemies/Close Allies) * Charlotte and Vincent (Family/Close Allies) * Karsten and Charlotte (Family/Enemies) * Charlotte and Ambrose (Frenemies/Allies) Appearances The Primordials Season One Season Two Season Three Trivia * Charlotte's astrological sign is Gemini * Charlotte's birthday is May 22 * Charlotte is the third main character to be a Hybrid * She is the first parent to be turn into a vampire hybrid by her child * She has slept with both Christopher and Thomas * Charlotte is the only unsired vampire because she was turned by Lily rather than Thomas or Christopher Tropes * Action Girl: It comes with being a werewolf, and it's been taken Up to Eleven since she became a Hybrid. She's immensely powerful, and skilled as opposed to merely strong. * Anguished Declaration of Love: To Thomas before she leaves with Christopher. Name * The name Charlotte is an English Baby Names baby name. In English, Baby Names the meaning of the name Charlotte is Feminine manly.https://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/charlotte/ * The surname Anderson is English meaning son of Andrew.https://www.behindthename.com/name/anderson Gallery References Category:The Primordials Characters Category:Female Characters Category:The Primordials Category:Season One (The Primordials) Category:Season Two (The Primordials)